


It's A Wonderful World

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: A collection of one-shots revolving around Neku and Joshua. Ideas will come from all of you wonderful people, via comments, and reviews and PM on fanfiction.net (yes, this story is there, too, under the same name, by Natsumiya Teirin).





	1. Loaded Cartridge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! In case the summary's not enough for you, this is a collection of Joshua x Neku oneshots. Some of them will come from my own Imagination. Others…
> 
> Will come from REVIEWS! Submitted by YOU, the READERS!
> 
> Just send me an idea you have in either a review or a PM, and I will make a short story out of it!
> 
> With that said, Subarashiki Kono Sekai/It's a Wonderful World/The World Ends With You belongs to Square Enix.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Ordinarily, Neku wouldn't let himself get caught crying. Sexism tended to get one stuck in that mentality.

But in this situation, he felt his tears were justified.

Yeah, Joshua was an irritating prick who pushed his buttons whenever he could.

Yes, he kinda put Neku in this mess to begin with AND erased his memories of it.

And, yeah, the kid had manipulated said memories later on.

All in all, Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryuu was an annoying, manipulative, condescending little twat.

But in their week together, he hadn't let Neku down, and at the time, he'd seemed pretty adamant about gaining his trust.

He had relatively good intentions, right?

And now he was just asking Neku to shoot him? After all the crap Minamimoto had put them through? He couldn't-wouldn't-accept it. Never ever.

There was a loud bang, and Neku felt his body hit the floor. He could see them now. Joshua and Hanekoma-no, CAT. He'd rather die with positive thoughts, after all.

Neku smiled. As his world faded to black, he decided.

He didn't mind dying this way. He trusted Josh would make the right decision. It's not like he'd steered him wrong before.

And so, he had no regrets.

Okay! There's one down! More to come. Maybe.

Remember, anything goes as far as I'm concerned. Any and all AU's are fine, and I'm even willing to write smut!

Just shoot me a PM/Review and keep the ideas flowing!


	2. Changes

 

White and wispy the Composer of Shibuya watched his former proxy writing something down. He knew it wasn't homework-Neku had gotten that done ahead of time with some help from Eri, Shiki, and Rhyme. So what was his partner writing? Adjusting his frequency, He peered over Neku's shoulder.

A diary?

That didn't surprise him, but then, nothing really did.

**During that week, I was pretty suspicious of him. But in the end, Josh had the best intentions, right? He wanted to fix Shibuya, right? He just went about it wrong.**

Oh.

So Neku was writing about Him? How cute.

Though Joshua wasn't His real name. Hmm, did He even have a primary name other than what humans called Him? He couldn't remember.

He scanned over Neku's words until a particular snippet jumped out.

**If I were in his position, I'd do something else. Something that wouldn't get people killed.**

Well, well. It looked as if Neku had changed more than He'd been led to believe.

With a short and analytical hum, He gave His proxy one last smile and disappeared back to the Death God's Pad.

* * *

 

Neku shut the book with a satisfying clap. At first he'd been skeptical of Shiki's idea-of using a diary to vent out his frustrations. But then he remembered the Long Game.

_Trust your partner._

That was enough to convince him to give it a shot. But he hadn't expected it to be so effective.

The teen looked at the clock. It was five minutes past 10. He still had time before he had to meet his friends at Hachiko. But there was no harm in getting an early start.

Grabbing his coat-a cozy purple thing (it matched Joshua's eyes, not that he'd ever say that aloud) that Eri and Shiki had made for him- and the yellow scarf given to him by Rhyme and Beat, with a black skull on each end, Neku slipped those on and headed out the door.

From the rooftop, the Composer watched him with a satisfied smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ideas are welcome!


	3. Betting Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because they were all sure that Neku cared about one of them more than the others. But the question was, "who"?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by MythQueenOfDarkness

 

The way he held out his hand to her as they parted…

The look on his face when he thought he'd died…

The smile when his friend sided with him when everyone else was gone…

How he worked so hard to save her when she was as good as gone…

Shiki.

Joshua.

Beat.

Rhyme.

They were all important to him, and they knew it.

Joshua already knew where he stood, in every aspect of their immortal lives.

But it was still fun to watch everyone else wreak havoc trying to find what place they had in Neku's heart.

"Shut it Beat! I was with him since the start! He likes ME more!"

"Nu-uh! Bros before hoes!"

A shocked gasp.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

A shimmer of light.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both gorgeous. But we all know he loves me most."

Two simultaneous growls answered him, and that's when Neku intervened.

"Calm down guys. Josh is right."

"What!?"

"What the hell, Phones!?"

From the other side of the bar, Sanae sighed while Rhyme nursed her headache.

It was supposed to be a normal day, hanging out at the WildKat, drinking overpriced coffee. But then, they supposed, with who they hung out with-one GOD and the other his…co-GOD- normality was impossible.

Unless the only thing considered normal was the fighting. That would never change.

Ever.

Betting Pool

Because they were all sure that Neku cared about one of them more than the others. But the question was, "who"?

Submitted by MythQueenOfDarkness

The way he held out his hand to her as they parted…

The look on his face when he thought he'd died…

The smile when his friend sided with him when everyone else was gone…

How he worked so hard to save her when she was as good as gone…

Shiki.

Joshua.

Beat.

Rhyme.

They were all important to him, and they knew it.

Joshua already knew where he stood, in every aspect of their immortal lives.

But it was still fun to watch everyone else wreak havoc trying to find what place they had in Neku's heart.

"Shut it Beat! I was with him since the start! He likes ME more!"

"Nu-uh! Bros before hoes!"

A shocked gasp.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

A shimmer of light.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both gorgeous. But we all know he loves me most."

Two simultaneous growls answered him, and that's when Neku intervened.

"Calm down guys. Josh is right."

"What!?"

"What the hell, Phones!?"

From the other side of the bar, Sanae sighed while Rhyme nursed her headache.

It was supposed to be a normal day, hanging out at the WildKat, drinking overpriced coffee. But then, they supposed, with who they hung out with-one GOD and the other his…co-GOD- normality was impossible.

Unless the only thing considered normal was the fighting. That would never change.

Ever.

It's a lot more fun writing about someone else's fanfiction requests than writing ones from your head, I've decided.

MythQueenOfDarkness: I hope you like this one. You're more than welcome to send in multiple requests any time.

Now on to the next one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lot more fun writing about someone else's fanfiction requests than writing ones from your head, I've decided.
> 
> MythQueenOfDarkness: I hope you like this one. You're more than welcome to send in multiple requests any time.
> 
> Now on to the next one!


	4. Sleep Tight- part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason he killed them. But only Neku knew about any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one for MythQueenOfDarkness.
> 
> Warning: very bad language, rape, child abuse, child neglect, light-ish gore, and yandere!Joshua.

It was just a simple misunderstanding.

Neku had come home late after an extended study group with his friends (well, Eri, Shiki, and Neku studied- Rhyme and Beat made snacks). 

His mother had already gone to bed, but his father was still up. For once, he was sober.

"Where ya been, boy?"

He bowed his head in shame. Maybe if he appeared submissive, dad would leave him alone.

"I was…at a friend's, s-sir…"

"A friend, ey? This late? I bet the two o'ya were fuckin'. Am I right?"

Neku shook his head. He was gay, yes, but single.

His father spit at him, the mess of saliva sticking to the boy's hair.

"Yer just a fag, aintcha? A fuckin' queer!"

He beckoned Neku closer, and the blonde obediently obeyed. The older man forced his chin up with his thumb and index finger.

He grinned sickly then let go.

"Yer slut of a mother wouldn' fuck me."

Oh no.

"Lucky us ya look jus' like'er…"

Oh God no…

He unzipped his pants with one hand, the other clutching Neku's shoulder so tightly he was afraid to move, as his thick member was exposed to the world.

He forced Neku down to his knees.

"Suck it."

Neku shook his head in disgust.

"Suck it like the fag you are!"

One hand fisted itself in his messy hair, forcing his head closer-pressing his lips against the stiff member-but Neku kept his mouth closed.

Until his father pulled on his hair hard enough to force it open.

He shoved his pulsing cock into the teen's mouth, past the point where Neku's gag reflex kicked in.

Enough that he was practically choking on it.

"Suck. My. Dick."

Not like he had a choice. 

If he got this done quickly, maybe he wouldn't feel as disgusting afterwards.

His father moaned and began thrusting forwards into his wet mouth.

Neku felt sick to his stomach, but tried to keep it down as he reflexively swallowed the bitter tasting fluid that wept from the tip of the disgusting object inside his mouth.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH YEEESSS! THAT'S A GOOD WHORE!"

_If you're going to call me that, you could at least pay me…_

Thought Neku bitterly as he moved his tongue around his father's shaft.

> He bobbed his head a little, for good measure.

There was another moan, and a truly disgusting, wretched fluid filled his mouth as his father came.

Neku swallowed it, feeling the disgust and self-hatred well up in his stomach as finally, the rod was removed from his mouth.

His father was red faced and panting as the teen stood up.

Neku prepared to walk away-to return to his closet of a room, but his father stopped him by grabbing his thigh.

"Oh…no ya don't…we ain't…we ain't done yet…"

In one swift move, Neku fell to the floor as his shorts-his favorite shorts, mind you-were quite literally ripped from his body.

His father's foot kept him from standing.

Something hard pressed against his backside, and he immediately knew what was going to happen.

He closed his eyes and tried to prepare himself as his boxers were forcefully pulled down, leaving his butt exposed to the world.

Nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

Without warning, his father plunged his dick into the space between his butt cheeks, tearing something as he did.

Neku screamed.

His father pounded into him ruthlessly, his balls slapping against his ass as he hit his prostate over and over again.

And then there were fingers-rough, calloused fingers, reaching around the boy's waist to touch his own limp member.

The rubbing-sickeningly gentle- combined with his father's rough thrusts caused awful tingles up and down his spinal cord.

But he didn't stop.

He kept going until Neku's cock was at full mast in his hands-by that point, he must've come two or three times inside him-and then he paused to stick his fists into Neku's butthole, moistening them with his own cum, and then began fondling the kid's rod with those same hands, very poorly imitating a mouth job.

Seeing that that method wasn't working, he paused in his assault of Neku's anal passages to force the kid onto his back, and then began ravishing Neku's genitals with his tongue.

Neku moaned involuntarily and his father pressed on, engulfing him in his mouth and giving him the same treatment he'd given him what felt like forever ago.

Neku felt totally and utterly disgusted with himself, and he hated this SO MUCH.

His father was finger-fucking his ass, too, and, seeing as that was just irritating the soreness there, that just made it worse.

It felt like forever had passed until Neku finally came.

Once that happened, Mr. Sakuraba silently zipped up his pants and left the house.

Left to wallow in his pain and self-loathing and disgust, Neku dragged himself into his room.

Though it was more of a closet.

5 cubic meters of space, it was barely enough to stop the claustrophobia from setting in.

He pulled himself into the cot he called a bed and covered himself up with one of the mothball-infested blankets that'd been left in there.

A pair of violet eyes shone in the dark, and Neku was quick to realize that he probably wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

"Oh…hi, Josh….what brings you here?"

Joshua Kiryuu stepped out from the shadows, the moonlight shining through the barred windows adding to his angelic appearance.

"Neku…he hurt you again, didn't he?"

It was rhetoric, and they both knew it. Neku answered anyway, turning to better face his good friend, and regreting it a moment later. 

"Yeah…he did. But-ow!-I can take it…"

"Neku, please. That's a lie and we both know it."

But Neku had fallen asleep.

"Looks like the pain was too much, after all…"

The Composer of Shibuya sighed.

"I should've never brought you back….at least then, I'd still have you by my side…"

But just like that, an idea came to him.

Amethyst eyes flashed darkly.

"But that's okay…I'll have you back soon enough."

He planted a sweet dream into Neku's subconscious and used just a little bit of power to send him into an even deeper sleep.

He left the room without a trace.

Though he doubted Neku would ever forgive him for this, it was worth it as long as no one hurt him again.

* * *

 

When Neku awoke, he felt oddly refreshed, if a bit sore.

He was ready to start the day, and it felt as if nothing could bring him down.

But then he entered the living room.

He fought to keep from hurling at the sight.

It looked like a demonic summoning gone wrong, and he wondered how the hell he didn't wake up.

His father was in the middle of the floor, a long gash at his throat through which poked his severed tongue in an all too perfect Sicilian Neck-tie.

His torso and stomach were cut vertically, from the base of the throat to just below the naval.

His balls and penis were gone, and his cut off nipples lay beside his bloodied head.

There was a horizontal cut connecting his dislocated shoulders, and a few deeper ones on his arms and wrists, as if the veins and arteries had been cut out, exposing yellow chunks of fat, and bone and muscle tissue. There was a myriad of bodily fluids oozing out from underneath him, and Neku was afraid to touch him.

It looked like his mother had died a merciful death, though.

Her spine had been torn out, and there was a hole at the base of her skull.

Neku stepped back and collided into something solid.

"Hello again, dear."

His breath hitched. Joshua was tossing and catching a Player Pin in one hand, and in the other, he held a gun.

"Heehee. You look like you've seen a ghost, darling. "

He let the pin land in his hand and his fingers instinctively curled around it.

"Most humans are just so stubborn. Always clinging to life even though death is inevitable. Rather silly, isn't it?"

Neku stepped away.

Joshua was covered in blood-his parents' blood.

"Oh come now. Don't be like that. I just saved you."

The Composer stepped closer, smiling that same relaxed, cocky smile that Neku had grown accustomed to.

"But I suppose I could allow you to see them again…for a price."

Neku was trapped against the wall. Joshua's smile became a knowing smirk.

He pulled his proxy into his arms and held the barrel of the gun to the back of his pretty copper-blonde head.

"Sleep tight, dear. You'll feel better in the morning."

He pulled the trigger.

Neku woke up in a blindingly bright room, in front of a throne that seemed to be made of marble.

Joshua was lounging comfortably across it, as he expected.

"Hello again, Neku. You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you? But that's okay."

Neku found himself unable to speak.

"Given what happened with the last game, I've decided to make things easier for you, and have skipped the Reaper's Game altogether. But in exchange, I'm taking two things from you. First, your memories."

There was a snap, and Neku felt a part of himself being torn away. Something told him he should be upset about something. But what was he supposed to be upset with? He didn't remember.

"Second…you're mine now. All mine. Everything you do, everyone you talk to, even what you do in the Real Ground, EVERYTHING is under my control. Do you understand?"

Unable to do anything else, Neku nodded.

"Good. Now then, come closer…"

He obeyed.

Joshua pressed something into his hand. A white pin with a black skull design.

"This pin is very important. Some bad people have been trying to take you away-forever. And without me, you'd have no one to bring you back if something happened to you. And I don't want that."

Like a puppet on a string, Joshua manipulated Neku so that he was seated on the Composer's lap.

"This pin will protect you from them. Got it?"

He nodded again, and Joshua buried his face into his new Conductor's soft hair.

Neku was his now, for all eternity.

And no one would ever hurt him again.

No one would be able to take him away ever again, either. Especially not those three idiots he called "friends".

Pah.

Who needed friends, anyway?

He had Neku, and Neku had him, and that was all that mattered.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. A lot longer than any chapter I've ever written for…anything, really.
> 
> MythQueenOfDarkness, I hope you like it. And if you want, I'd be more than happy to write a continuation of it, as well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: yandere!Joshua, implied past child abuse, swearing, past character death, and the literal stealing of free will. 
> 
> As requested by MythQueenOfDarkness,

Warning: yandere!Joshua, possible rape/general molestation, mentions of abuse, swearing, possible character death, and possible gore.

As requested by MythQueenOfDarkness, ere is the continuation of "Sleep Tight".

Two years….

Two years since that day….

The day they found him.

Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri had all managed to rent an apartment, and they were going to Neku's house to tell him the news, and help him move out.

But what greeted them was something they could never unsee.

Blood and guts everywhere-the remains of Neku's horrible excuses of parents.

But what was most unsettling of all was Neku himself.

He was dead, a bullet to his head, his face frozen in fear.

It was obvious that he was murdered.

But only Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme knew who killed him.

The Player Pin was all the proof they needed.

Shiki never let anyone find out that she kept it.

She had made herself an illegal player, according to Mr. H.

But she was fine with that.

Beat had been meeting secretly with CAT the last year now.

He never told anyone that the Producer was helping him forge a special Player Pin.

A pin that could bring Neku back.

A purple pin with a black diagonal stripe, and a yellow skull in the center.

On top of the Player Pin Sanae had already forged for him.

Shiki and Beat had made themselves illegal players. But unlike the others, they didn't have to worry about getting erased.

Kariya and Ushiro were sympathetic to their cause, and snuck them in to the Death God's Pad. From there, it was relatively easy to get into the Room of Reckoning.

They were unbelievably lucky that Joshua was busy.

On the grey marble throne, lounging across both arms, there was Neku, casually reading a book, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Shiki resisted the urge to run to him.

"Yo! Phones!"

Unfortunately, Beat did not have that kind of that resistance.

Neku jumped, startled, and went to crouch behind the throne. Shiki looked in his direction, confused.

"Neku…what's wrong?"

She walked slowly, the heels of her shoes gently tapping against the marble floor, and knelt down beside him.

He scooted away.

"What's your deal Phones? 'Member us? Your friends?"

The blonde flinched at the loudness of his voice.

He mentally cursed Joshua. And that pin.

That pin that he could ONLY USE IN THE RG.

"Neku…what happened? What did he do to you?"

The girl was better-quieter.

"Yo, never mind-we gotta move!"

There were footsteps-light footsteps.

Footsteps that Neku easily recognized as Joshua's.

Beat pulled out his pin, and just like that, they were gone.

Joshua entered the room, expecting to find Neku where he left him, or at least still in the room.

To say he was pissed was an understatement.

Neku, Beat, and Shiki appeared at the statue of Hachiko in a flash of white light.

Hanekoma was there waiting for them, three plane tickets in his hands.

"I've booked you all flights to the U.S. The Composer has no power there, so you'll all be perfectly safe."

"Really? Thank you so much Mr. H.!"

Neku shot him a look of hurt and betrayal.

"Don't look at me like that, boss. These guys are your real friends. I was just helpin'em out. Now hurry. The flight leaves in 20."

Neku protested, of course, but Beat and Shiki kept tight holds on his arms, preventing him from escaping.

The security guards didn't ask any questions-Neku suspected Hanekoma had a part in that- and they were able to board without incident.

Only once they were belted in and off the ground, Shiki began to speak. Beat was asleep in the seat to Neku's left, snoring loudly.

"Neku….you really don't remember us…do you?"

""Remember"? What are you talking about? I don't even know you guys."

Shiki frowned.

"A long time ago, Joshua killed you so you could represent him in the Reaper's Game-as his proxy. Ring any bells?"

Neku huffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Josh said I was killed by my parents. He wouldn't lie to me about that."

"…..While you were in the Game, you were paired up with me and Beat. At the end, Joshua killed you again. But he brought you back to life."

Something was tugging at the back of his mind. A strange sensation.

"You were abused by your parents, yes., but we never knew to what extent. But they weren't the ones that killed you."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? You don't know me."

"No…Neku, I was your first partner. I know you're gay. I know that, at some point in time, you had a crush on Beat. And…I know that it's gonna take a while for me to get you to open up to me again. Joshua killed you, and then he…he did something. I don't know what, but he did something to make you distrustful."

Neku was silent as his mind took this in. The strange prickling had grown to a dull throbbing.

"But that's okay…because we're your friends. And we always will be. For now, just go to sleep, 'kay?"

Aware that he couldn't do anything else without causing a scene, Neku decided that he may as well try to get some shut-eye.

He leaned back against his seat and let his eyes slip closed.

A mural, bright and colorful.

Footsteps, running towards him.

Minamimoto, shooting towards something.

Then Joshua, looking down at him, a gun in his hand.

But then those hands were holding him close, and they were covered in blood.

There was a loud bang, and a sudden pain in his skull.

And then, he woke up.

The plane had landed, and as he got off and went with Shiki and Beat to collect their luggage-what little of it there was-he pondered his dream.

It was eerily vivid.

Joshua had told him once that dreams that were played out in vivid detail were actually memories-memories that the dreamer usually had to remember for an important reason.

Going by that, his dream about Josh killing him must have been a memory.

But then, that meant that Josh HAD lied to him.

But then, where did Shiki and Beat-his supposed friends- fit in?

Confused, he followed them as they left the airport.

They were in a moderately-sized but not well-known state called Idaho, according to the signs.

Rhyme, who had moved there after Neku's passing, was waiting to pick them up.

Having turned 16 last year, she already had her own car, and was currently living with Eri, who'd taken her work to new degrees and had started selling her clothes there.

She gave Neku a hesitant smile as she drove them to the cozy little house that they would all be living in from now on.

Neku felt a sense of déjà vu.

Joshua had said that he was the only person Neku could trust. But he'd killed him-three times, according to Shiki.

He lied about his death.

So what else could he have been lying about?

None of them were entirely sure when it happened-the days blurred together after the first couple weeks-but Neku only started consciously regaining his memories after Shiki brought out the Player Pin she'd been holding.

It started out small.

The night of his latest death, when he and Shiki and Beat were hanging out at Shiki's house, just after they said goodbye to Eri.

From there, he started to remember more important things.

That first real fight against Beat in the Long Game.

When he met Shiki that first day.

The fight against Kitaniji.

And finally, the last "game" between himself and Joshua.

The second time Josh killed him.

He cried, just like he did back when it actually happened.

But this time, it wasn't because of The Composer.

It was because he finally had his friends and memories back, and he was finally free.

He was still technically dead.

He was also immortal.

But those hardly mattered at the moment, as he pulled Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Eri into a gisnt group hug.

Uncharacteristic of him, he knew, but they didn't question it.

He was his own person now that his memories were back.

And he wasn't giving that up ever again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done.
> 
> Everything's wrapped up now (until/unless I think of a way to continue it).
> 
> I wonder if I should make this into its own separate fanfic and be done with it.
> 
> Well, I hope you all liked it.
> 
> Especially you, MythQueenOfDarkness.


	6. In the Dead of Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For MythQueenOfDarkness
> 
> Vampire!Joshua x Neku

Neku was not a vampire hunter.

His friends weren't hunters either.

They were just a group of teenagers out camping in the mountains.

Neku liked to think he was perfectly normal.

But that was before the moon came out, and Shou What's-his-face tried to suck his blood.

The ONE TIME he's chosen to gather firewood, and a vampire attacks him. Figures.

A disgustingly long tongue flicked over the skin above his jugular, and Neku closed his eyes, preparing for the worst.

But just as the glistening white fangs were about to pierce his skin, there was a sickening crack, and the vamp disappeared in a huge mess of blood.

"Tsk tsk. I thought he knew better."

Neku opened his eyes and was greeted with a pair of concerned violet eyes.

"You're lucky I was here to save you, Neku."

He blinked.

"H…How do you know my name…?"

The ash blonde male stepped away.

"I suppose you could say a little blackbird told me. But that would be lying."

He flicked some blood off his wrist.

"But that's not important. We need to get that mutt's scent off of you."

He flashed a mysterious smile at the shell-shocked teen.

"Follow me, dear."

Neku's limbs moved of their own accord as he awkwardly stumbled after the strange teen. Then, they stopped in a clearing. It wasn't too far from the campsite, Neku realized.

What was this creep planning?

His thoughts were cut off as the other blonde began rubbing up against him. Instinctively, he stiffened and backed away.

The kid didn't even flinch, and stood there as if nothing had happened.

"You seem confused. I told you before-we have to get rid of that nut's scent. And that's what I'm doing. Be glad I'm doing it this way."

He ran the tip of his tongue over his fangs and suddenly appeared behind Neku-his head close to the boy's neck.

"Unless you want me to take your innocence right here."

Neku flinched.

"Heehee. That's what I thought."

He ran a hand through spikey blonde locks and hummed.

He pulled away a few moments later.

"Hmm…this'll do for now. But to make absolutely sure that nothing happens…"

His smirk turned into a shit-eating grin.

"It looks like we'll be staying together for quite some time, Neku."

He grabbed Neku's wrist-tightly but not enough to bruise him-and began leading him back to the campsite.

"I'll take care of any questions they have, dear, so there's no need for you to worry."

Neku was silent as they walked.

As he expected, Shiki and Beat had questions, but Joshua answered them flawlessly.

"Salutations. My name is Yoshiya Kiryuu, but mother and father call me Joshua. I suppose you may, as well. I'm Neku dear's boyfriend. I thought you'd like him back.".

…wait, what?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it.
> 
> MythQueenOfDarkness, I hope you like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! There's one down! More to come. Maybe.
> 
> Remember, anything goes as far as I'm concerned. Any and all AU's are fine, and I'm even willing to write smut!
> 
> Just shoot me a PM/Review and keep the ideas flowing!


End file.
